


Damn Desserts

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla not only has a cute dorky girlfriend to taunt her but desserts too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Desserts

Seeing her sitting on her bed with a messy bun on top of her head and a large cookie sticking between her lips with her glasses falling occasionally. 

You can't help but bite the inside of your cheek at how cute your tiny girlfriend can be when she's not even trying. After a while of trying to fall asleep, not that you aren't trying to, you just see her under you. 

You toss and turn, but the lamp on her desk illuminates the entire room. It's impossible to fall asleep when light seeps through your eye lids and cute, yet very erotic noises are filling your ears from across the room. 

A sudden knock on the door interrupts your thoughts as the bodice from the bed next to yours stands and answers the door. 

A few seconds later, she closes the door only to be caught off guard with a few goodies from a small party a few houses from the dorm.

You instantly smell whipped cream, honey, and other very delicious items that set your tongue and sexual needs ablaze. The sound of the bag being set on the ground next to her bed peeks your interest as you peer at her under your quilt. 

She reaches in and grabs a chocolate covered strawberry, the scent is amazing as you watch her bring the dessert to her lips and suck with a torturous slowness that causes you to whimper.

She licks her lips before hearing a sound and looks over, seeing your eyes watching her.

"You ok?"

You shake your head yes, though you're far from ok. Your entire being is craving her. Her subtle cute dorky appearance and how she slowly suckles that strawberry, it's pure terror of how much you just want to kiss and lick the still remaining chocolate from her lips.

She shrugs and turns to sit back down. You sink your claws into the bed frame as she finishes off the treat.

"Hey Carm, you should have some of these goodies! They're amazing."  
She offers looking in the bag. "Oh my god, chocolate covered cherries!" 

You instantly sit up and look at her right after she had the chocolate to her lips.

"L-Laura." You manage to say before a moan escapes your lips.

"Hm?" Is all you hear as she bites the chocolate, the red dazzling center leaks down her chin and to her neck, running down her collarbone.

You can't control yourself any longer and you're face to face with her in the blink of an eye.

Her face instantly turns as red as the succulent cherry juice leaking from the chocolate between her lips, which now you've bitten in half with pure seduction eyes.

She slips the last of the cherry in her mouth and quickly eats it before speaking. "W-what're you doing?"

You ignore her question and lick the delicious cherry juice from her lips and continue downward.

A moan escapes the young girl's as your perfectly skilled tongue travels down her neck and along her collarbone.

Her glasses fog up from her deep breathes and when she throws her head back, the bun becomes more loose with every jolt.

You can't help it and kiss her as deeply as she can handle. After a few seconds you break to let her breathe.

"H-holly Hogwarts." She says between breaths. "W-wow."

You smirk and lick your lips. "What can I say, you're just to sweet."


End file.
